Malik's History (Fanon)
Timeline 18th c. * 23 March 1908 - Malik Vaccaria (son of Elizabeta Vaccaria) is born. * 23 March 1725 - Malik's sixteenth birthday and vampiric transformation. * 5 to 12 September 1755 - * 13 to 20 September 1755 - 19th c. * c. 1826 - Malik, Klaus and Shilo board a train to Brighton. In during which, they drain the entire carriage of third class passengers. * 1882 - Elizabeta studies in Kerala (India), under Rasalas Daralum; "the only vampire to teach the dark arts of shapeshiftingHowever, according to Malik, his mother was ashed during the Uprisings - stationed on the other side of the world - of the same year. ." Meanwhile, Malik 20th c. * c. 1913 - 21th c. 2013 * 3 October'' (it is still currently up for debate as to whether series four began in 2012 - as it was first aired - or 2013, as if Sally Giles had a normal pregnancy of 40 weeks, Vladimir Dracula should have been born sometime around 1996. This pushes all further dates forward a year. For more information on the topic, visit continuity problems)'' - Malik arrived at Garside Grange shortly after the ceasefire between the vampires and the slayers began. He quickly came to odds with Vladimir Dracula, who would have had he and the other street-fangs be weaned off of human blood and onto soy substitute. He hoped it would halt the feud between vampires and slayers. However, as an 'old-school' vampire, Malik openly disapproved of the idea, believing that peaceful coexistence was "so wrong." * 3 December - Malik and the Count de-fang Ramanga as revenge for threatening Vladimir and attempting to overturn the House of Dracula. * 4 December - As according to the Count's demands, Malik and Vladimir battle for the position of Rightful Heir to the Throne of Dracula. * 5 December - The ferals complete the SCRAP course early and filter back into obscurity whilst Vladimir is indisposed. However, Malik does not join them. * 18 to 19 December - Malik and Erin are banished from Garside Grange. They spend the remainder of the night and the following day in the deserted feral camp, before setting off for Paris in the evening. * 20 December - ***''Malik and Erin bite three Canadian tourists and one French-Jamaican tour guide on the Eiffel Tower. They are spotted by a French vampire, who sells them out to the Vampire Times for a cheap buck. They track him down and corner him. He reveals himself to be the tenant of an a run down old bungalow, which he hardly uses any more and has had scheduled for demolish in a month's time. He offers them it as temporary accommodation, and they accept.''*** = to be edited. * 22 December - Vladimir leaves home to travel around the world. The Count agrees, on the condition that he use the time to forget Erin. * 23 December - Malik and Erin meet South African vampires, Phillip and Devlin, in a vampire pub. They speak of how they were forced to abandon their village in Cape Town and come to Paris after people began to go missing; stolen from their beds in the middle of the night. They were rumoured to have been taken by Ramanga's Shadow Warriors, as an act of revenge against the village leader. Phillip mentions that Ramanga is settling old scores. Malik quickly realises that he and Erin are at risk, as he is both a Dracula and the one who de-fanged Ramanga. They quickly leave the pub and head back to their bungalow, Phillip and Devlin in tow. 2014 * 6 January * 24 January - Ustrel Bouderon is deposed as leader of the Vampire High Council. Ingrid Dracula is offered a position and accepts eagerly, unaware of its demeaning status as Head of Catering. * 8 February - Madga gains full right and ownership over Wolfie and takes him back to live with her. Not wanting to upset his old friend, Wolfie offers a final game of hide and seek to Renfield before he leaves and tells him to count to two million. * 15 to 16 February - Vladimir returns briefly from his travels to check up on his family. The Count is upset, and tries to convince him to stay. During this day and the next, it is revealed that Vladimir is a Dimidius. * 25 February - Malik and Asan appear at Garside to warn the Draculas of the infamous Shadow Warriors, sent by Ramanga (vengeful, fangless and very much alive) to kill them. During which, Malik also mentions how he seems to be settling old scores. They prove themselves to be trustworthy when they help defeat said Shadow Warriors, and the Count allows them to stay. However, Vladimir and Ingrid are suspicious. Continuity problems * During the final episode of series four, Vladimir is seen to be reading a Vampire Times article. He reads aloud to the Count and Ingrid that Malik and Erin have been spotted in Paris. However, the date in the upper right hand corner of the article appears to be May 9th, clashing with the date the episode aired. It's impossible for that much time to have passed, as it is stated in canon that only two months rest between series four and series five. References Category:Malik